


Mon royaume pour une robe

by Lathandre



Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [1]
Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (VSN)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, For the prompt: Give me one good reason why I should wear a dress., I mean... yeah, M/M, no beta we die like men, there's plot if you squint
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lathandre/pseuds/Lathandre
Summary: Pourquoi suivre son professeur dans un salon bizarre tout en portant une robe n'est pas une bonne idée.Un livre par Kary Djedi et Rave Rabier.
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Kary Djedi
Series: Valentyne Stories Necromancy One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572673
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Mon royaume pour une robe

**Author's Note:**

> Quand je pense que ça fait littéralement 6 ans que je n'ai pas écrit une fic complète et que quand je le fais c'est pour... _ça_. Je sais pas si je dois être fière ou pleurer :')
> 
> Anyway, **here come dat boi**

« Non. »

Rave regarda l’abomination que Kary venait juste de sortir de son placard avec horreur. L’expression enthousiaste de Kary se changea aussitôt en une moue boudeuse.

« Laisse-moi au moins te dire à quoi elle va servir avant de nier tout en bloc comme ça espèce de rabat-joie. » Soupira-t-il. Sa moue disparu aussi vite qu’elle apparût et il s’approcha de Rave avec un sourire malicieux. « Tu te rappelles de notre discussion sur Môsieur Valence de la tirangelle de l’autre jour ? »

Rave ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire devant le surnom pompeux trouvé par Kary. _On le changera jamais_ pensa-t-il affectueusement. « Oui je m’en rappelle, on se demandait où il allait le soir quand on le voyait disparaître de l’école. Mais je t’avoue qu’il va falloir m’éclairer sur le lien que ça peut avoir avec cette chose dans tes mains. »

« Mais ça a TOUT à voir justement ! » S’exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Ecoute, j’étais vraiment curieux donc je l’ai suivi en début de semaine- Oui bon me regarde pas comme ça s’était plus fort que moi- et j’ai remarqué qu’il se rendait dans une espèce de salon. J’ai voulu rentrer pour voir mais il y a un garde devant. Mais dans ma grande qualité d’observation j’ai remarqué quelque chose… »

Il fit une pause dans son récit et fixa Rave avec un regard plein d’attente. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait oublié à quel point Kary aimait les effets dramatiques lorsqu’il racontait quelque chose. _Quand il fait ce regard là on dirait un chien qui attend qu’on lui jette la balle. C’est presque mignon._

Le sourire aux lèvres après cette dernière image pour le peu incongrue, Rave décida finalement de rentrer dans son jeu. « Et qu’est-ce que tu as remarqué ô grand détective ? »

« C’est bien que tu me le demandes ! Comme je disais j’ai remarqué que le garde aimait bien les donzelles. » Continua-t-il en remuant ses sourcils « Il recale tous ceux qui ont l’air trop jeune mais il a tendance à laisser passer les filles qu’il juge digne d’entrer, peu importe leur âge. Et c’est là que ce magnifique vêtement entre en scène ! » Finit-il en tendant la robe devant lui.

Rave le regarda longuement avec d’éclater de rire. « C’est ça ton super plan ? Se faire recaler parce qu’on va griller direct qu’on est deux gugusses habillés en fille ? »

« Tss tss tss. Tu sous-estimes mes talents d’acteur mon cher ami. Je fais une femme très convaincante je te ferais dire ! » Dit-il l’air content de lui.

_Mais c’est qu’il en est fier le bougre._

« Est-ce que je veux savoir …? Non, je veux pas en fait. » se lamenta Rave.

« Aller Rave, tu voulais savoir où il allait non ? C’est l’occasion en or ! En plus on sait quels jours il y va donc on peut se préparer à l’avance. » Plaida-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

Un long soupir s’échappa de la bouche de Rave. Connaissant Kary, même s’il refusait maintenant, il ferait absolument tout pour lui faire changer d’avis. Rien que d’y penser le fatigua d’avance. En prenant soin de mettre toute l’aversion qu’il ressentait dans son regard, il fixa le basané droit dans les yeux sans rien dire pendant un moment ce qui eut pour effet de rendre Kary un peu nerveux _. Bien fait._

« D’accord. Mais dès qu’on a vu ce qui se tramait là-bas on **rentre.** Je n’ai aucune envie de me trimballer dans cette chose plus longtemps que **strictement** nécessaire. » Lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard et croisant les bras au-dessus de son torse. _J’arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça._

Le visage de Kary s’illumina dans un sourire radieux. « YES ! » s’exclama-t-il en prenant Rave dans ses bras. « Promis on rentre dès que c’est fini ! ». Il se détacha ensuite pour tendre la robe et une perruque - _D’où il sort ça lui ?-_ à son compagnon. « Normalement tu ne devrais pas avoir de soucis à la mettre, mais si jamais il te faut de l’aide n’hésite surtout pas à me demander. » Dit-il en le regardant de la tête aux pieds, le regard aguicheur.

Rave arracha les vêtements des mains de Kary avec un grognement. « Non, merci. Je vais m’en sortir tout seul. » Marmonna-t-il dans son coin pendant que Kary ricanait à côté. « Et t’as intérêt de mettre la tienne aussi, il est hors de question que je subisse cette humiliation seul. »

« Oh ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, c’est pas la première fois que je mets une robe. » Lança-t-il jovialement. « Et tu serais étonné de voir à quel point ça peut être confortable ! »

« Mmh, je suis pas convaincu. » Marmonna Rave avant de se tourner pour se changer. Il tendit les bras devant lui afin d’inspecter la robe que Kary lui avait donné. À bien la regarder elle était quand même très belle. Le tissu avait l’air d’être de qualité et bien qu’elle ne fut pas excessivement sophistiquée, elle avait un certain charme. En poussant un énième soupir, Rave commença à se défaire de ses vêtements jusqu’à se retrouver seulement en sous-vêtements. Il remercia les cieux qu’il ne fallut pas qu’il enfile aussi des dessous féminins et commença à enfiler la robe. Ce fût beaucoup plus hasardeux que ce qu’il aurait pensé. Après avoir pesté et lâché une insulte bien choisie à Kary qu’il entendit ricaner derrière lui, il parvint finalement à rentrer dans le vêtement. À sa grande surprise, c’était effectivement assez confortable –bien que lui vivant, il ne l’admettra jamais à voix haute- si on passait outre le fait que le haut de la robe le serrait comme pas possible. Il roula des épaules et tourna son torse des deux côtés afin d’évaluer sa liberté de mouvement. _Ugh, j’espère sincèrement qu’on aura pas à se battre parce que sinon je donne pas cher de notre peau._

Alors qu’il gigotait dans tous les sens, un sifflement se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Eh bien, je me doutais que ça t’irait bien mais à ce point. Considère-moi charmé. »

Rave lâcha un grognement avant de se retourner pour faire face à son compagnon. « Urgh arrête de te moquer ! Je suis sûr que t’es pas mieux loti que m-»

La fin de sa phrase resta logée au fond de sa gorge quand la vue de Kary s’encra enfin dans son esprit.

Il était magnifique. La robe suivait son corps comme une deuxième peau et le tissu rosé faisait ressortir son teint halé de la meilleure des manières. Le tissu de la jupe tombait en cascade et la longueur des jambes de Kary permettait d’en contempler la totalité sans qu’elle se retrouve à traîner sur le sol. Le corset était également brodé avec des perles nacrées qui donnait l’impression que l evêtement scintillait. _Oh mon D- Elle a dû coûter une fortune_ s’exclama-t-il intérieurement _._ Après quelques instants à l’admirer en ouvrant et fermant la bouche bêtement, le regard de Rave remonta au niveau de la tête de Kary qui le regardait avec un sourcil arqué et son traditionnel sourire en coin.

« Alors t’aime ce que tu vois ? » Lui lança ce dernier, le regard taquin.

Les joues de Rave s’enflammèrent et il se mit à balbutier.

« P-pourquoi ça te va aussi bien ?! Comment je fais pour me moquer parce que t’as l’air ridicule moi maintenant ? » Se lamenta-t-il en détaillant encore une fois Kary de la tête aux pieds.

« J’ai eu quelques expériences où il m’a fallu me travestir donc j’ai commencé à prendre le pli c’est vrai. » Avoua-t-il avec un petit rire satisfait. Son regard se planta ensuite dans celui de Rave et sa voix se fit plus basse. « Mais assez parlé de moi… »

Kary s’approcha lentement, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Rave ne put s’empêcher de reculer d’un pas devant son regard perçant. « Euh… Kary ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Une fois planté devant lui, les mains du basané partirent se loger au niveau de ses reins et tirèrent gentiment de telle manière que leurs deux corps soient collés l’un à l’autre. Une vague de frissons parcouru le corps de Rave tandis que les lèvres de Kary vinrent se poser délicatement dans son cou. Rave tourna légèrement la tête pour faciliter leur chemin ascendant tout en levant les bras pour agripper le tissu recouvrant le torse de Kary. Les lèvres de ce dernier remontèrent lentement le long de sa mâchoire, effleurant sa peau, jusqu’à aller mordiller son oreille cachée derrière des mèches de cheveux châtains.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique Rave. Je sais que tu viens à peine de la mettre mais j’ai déjà envie de te l’enlever… » lui susurra-t-il doucement. Le visage de Rave s’empourpra aussi vite que l’éclair poussant le brun avec les mains qu’il avait auparavant sur son torse.

« Kary ! »

C’est sur le rire gras de ce dernier que les deux compagnons se mirent en route.

\--------x---------

C’était une **très** mauvaise idée.

Jamais Rave n’avait été aussi mal à l’aise de toute sa vie, et ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Sa tenue le rendait complètement parano. Il n’arrêtait pas de se retourner en pensant que quelqu’un allait le reconnaître et passait son temps à tripoter la perruque de peur qu’elle s’en aille. _Comment il fait pour avoir autant de cheveux Hyde, c’est insupportable !_

« Zen Rave, t’es encore plus suspicieux en étant nerveux comme ça que si tu agissais normalement » Soupira Kary.

« Oui bah excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton apparente expérience en la matière ! » Grogna Rave en tirant sur le jupon de sa robe comme si cela allait servir à quelque chose. « Comment est-ce que j’ai pu penser une seule seconde que ça pouvait être un bonne idée… » Marmonna-t-il.

« Aw arrête de bouder Ravounet. Mis à part qu’on a l’impression que t’as un balai bien profond dans- » Le regard noir de Rave le fit stopper sa phrase dans un petit rire. « Enfin bref, tu fais une très belle femme, on y voit que du feu. »

« Comment je suis sensé le prendre ? » Demanda Rave exaspéré.

Alors que Kary allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, les deux compagnons arrivèrent devant le salon ce qui coupa court à leur discussion. Mais le petit sourire en coin du basané se suffisait comme réponse.

Ils avancèrent vers l’homme montant la garde devant la porte et Kary se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille. « Laisse faire l’artiste. »

Rave leva les yeux au ciel le plus subtilement possible. Malgré tout il était reconnaissant à son partenaire de prendre les choses en mains. Il était beaucoup trop stressé pour pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot sans bégayer. Il entoura son bras autour de celui de Kary et essaya de se faire le plus petit et adorable possible.

Dès que les compagnons entrèrent dans le champ de vision du garde, l’attitude de Kary changea du tout au tout. Il bomba le torse et ajusta sa démarche pour accentuer le mouvement de ses hanches quand il se déplaçait. Le garde les regarda approcher avec un regard curieux et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivés devant lui l’Anukan pris la parole d’une voix mielleuse.

« Bonsoir mon bon monsieur, la nuit m’a l’air plutôt calme vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop à garder notre bon vieil établissement ? »

« Boarf, on fait aller hein. On s’occupe comme on peut. Z’êtes là pour rentrer ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Effectivement, c’est l’objectif premier de notre venue. » Acquiesça Kary en faisant tourner l’une des mèches de cheveux de sa perruque.

Les yeux du garde se plissèrent alors et il leva la tête légèrement la tête, comme s’il venait seulement de s’apercevoir de leur différence de taille. _Mince pourquoi on n’y a pas pensé plus tôt ??? Les filles de plus de 1m80 ça court pas les rues, merde_.

« T’m’as l’air bien grande pour une donzelle, et un peu jeune. J’parie que pas grand monde veut de toi. » Renifla le garde avec dédain. Un sentiment de colère monta en Rave. _Mais pour qui il se prend pour juger les gens comme ça ??_

Le visage de Kary se fendit en un sourire enjôleur. « Vous seriez étonné de voir à quel point je peux me montrer convaincante. » Il ponctua sa phrase d’une caresse sur le bras du garde et d’un regard sensuel. « Bon nombre de gens apprécient de laisser leur égo entre mes mains pour une soirée. Ou ne pas avoir à se plier en deux pour goûter à ces lèvres voyez-vous. »

L’Anukan ramena sa main jusqu’à sa bouche et fit lentement trainer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Le regard du garde suivit le mouvement et Rave pu distinguer précisément le moment où ce dernier baissa sa garde.

« Mhpf, t’m’as l’air de savoir t’y prendre, ça f’ra pas d’mal d’avoir quelqu’un d’un peu expérimenté ici. » Lâcha-t-il finalement, reluquant Kary de haut en bas avec un regard salace. « Les patrons apprécieront surement des nouvelles têtes. » Alors qu’il finit sa phrase son regard se posa sur Rave toujours aux côtés de Kary. Il le détailla de haut en bas et il lâcha un sifflement appréciatif. « Et la p’tite demoiselle avec toi elle a un nom ? » Lança-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Un frisson de dégoût remonta le long de la colonne de Rave. Alors qu’il paniquait intérieurement sur la bonne chose à faire son compagnon se plaça devant lui afin de le cacher aux yeux du garde.

« Excusez-la, elle est un peu timide ça ne fait pas longtemps qu’elle est ici. » Dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles par un sourire aussi faux que son regard était froid. « Peut-on nous rendre à l’intérieur à présent ? Les nuits sont fraiches ces temps-ci, et nos tenues ne sont pas des plus… appropriées pour un temps pareil. »

« Ouai, ouai c’est vrai. Bon, allez-y rentrez. » Le garde se tourna pour leur ouvrir la porte. S’il avait remarqué le regard noir de Kary et qu’il l’avait ignoré ou s’il était tout simplement stupide et n’avait pas fait attention, Rave ne le su jamais. Même s’il avait son avis sur la question.

Une fois ouverte le garde leur tînt la porte et prit son ton le plus pompeux possible. « Si mesdaaaames veulent bien se donner la peine d’entrer dans notre huuumble établissement. » Il accompagna ses paroles d’une petite courbette aussi mal faite qu’ironique.

« Je vous remercie brave homme. En espérant qu’il soit à la hauteur de sa réputation. » Lui répondit Kary de manière enjouée. « Et nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée. »

Le garde s’esclaffa d’un rire gras. « C’plutôt à vous que je devrais dire ça mes jolies. Amusez-vous bien surtout et si jamais vous trouvez pas à votre goût j’bouge pas d’ici. »

C’est sur ces paroles et son clin d’œil suggestif qu’il ferma la porte et que les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall.

Une fois sûr que le garde ne l’entendrait pas, Kary se tourna vers Rave, l’air triomphant.

« Alors, je t’avais bien dit que ça se passerait bien ! »

Rave ne pu s’empêcher de secouer la tête en souriant face son expression. « Bon ok, je veux bien avouer que ça s’est mieux passé que ce que j’aurai pensé. » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « T’es bon pour aller draguer tous les pleupleu beauf de l’école maintenant. » Ajouta-t-il en ponctuant sa phrase d’un léger coup de coude et d’un sourire en coin.

Kary éclata d’un rire franc. « Malheureusement pour eux j’ai déjà mon pleupleu beauf exclusif. » Il finit sa phrase en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Le visage de Rave se fendit en un petit sourire affectueux et il se tourna pour entourer la taille du basané avec ses bras.

« Je te retourne le compliment môsieur l’ambassadeur de la beauferie d’Anukaï. » Murmura-t-il dans un sourire avant de lever la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kary. Rave s’éloigna ensuite en laissant échapper un petit rire face à l’expression niaise de son compagnon.

« Aller on a assez perdu de temps, tu voulais suivre M. Valence non ? Je pense qu’on peut y aller sans trop de soucis maintenant. » Dit-il en se tournant pour mieux regarder les alentours.

Ils prirent quelques instants pour contempler l’intérieur du salon. Le hall était entouré de piliers de marbre qui suivaient les murs donnant une impression de grandeur à la pièce. La décoration était sobre et ne laissait rien transparaître quant au type d’activités ayant lieu ici.

Ils avancèrent finalement jusqu’à l’arche se situant au fond puis suivirent un couloir jusqu’à arriver devant une porte entrebâillée.

Kary se tourna vers Rave, une lueur d’excitation dans les yeux. « Normalement ça devrait être ici ! » Chuchota-t-il. « On va enfin savoir ce que fait Môsieur de la tirangelle fait de ses soirées.»

Le rire qui sorti de la bouche de Kary fit frissonner son compagnon. _Il s’éclate vraiment hein ? J’en aurai presque pitié pour M. Valence._

Rave s’avança finalement pour prendre place à côté de l’Anukan et après un regard complice et un hochement de tête, ils entrouvrirent la porte. Leur regard balaya la salle et survolèrent les visages inconnus à la recherche de leur professeur. Un sentiment de crainte monta en Rave aux fur et à mesure qu’il constatait les différentes activités auxquelles s’adonnaient les participants de cette petite soirée. Finalement, les deux compagnons s’arrêtèrent de concert quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de personnes se situant un peu plus loin. Ils plissèrent les yeux afin de mieux apercevoir qui était là et leur sang se glaça quand enfin leurs visages furent visibles.

Là, sur l’une des banquettes de la salle, se trouvaient quatre personnes.

La première personne qu’ils aperçurent fût Mme Grump. Elle était assise à droite de la banquette et si elle n’était pas en train de frapper Berry qui était complètement intoxiquée et avachie sur ses genoux avec sa canne, elle paraîtrait être la plus normale dans tout ce chaos. Car si la vision de leur professeur en train de se faire frapper par une canne et pleurer pour on ne sait quelle raison était déjà déroutante. Rien ne put préparer les deux compagnons à ce qu’il se passait à côté.

Deux personnes étaient en train de s’embrasser fougueusement juste à côté de la bibliothécaire. L’une, qui leur tournait le dos, était assise à califourchon sur les genoux de l’autre. De leur position les garçons aperçurent les mains de la personne en dessous se balader dans les longs cheveux blonds de celle sur ses genoux. Quand enfin la blonde tourna la tête pour déposer ce qu’ils supposèrent être un baiser dans le coup de l’autre, le visage de ce dernier fût enfin visible.

« OH MON D-»

Kary s’empressa de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Rave. Il lui jeta un regard désespéré qui semblait dire « Tu veux nous faire prendre ou quoi ??? » Mais il vit dans ses yeux qu’il était aussi choqué que lui.

Car affalé sur la banquette en train de rouler des énormes patins à inconnue blonde numéro 1 n’était autre que Fenrir Valence.

Le cerveau de Rave tournait à mille à l’heure. Il voulait oublier la vision qu’il venait juste de voir. Alors qu’il allait dire à Kary qu’il était grand temps qu’ils partent il remarqua que ce dernier avait retourné son regard vers leur professeur.

« Kary il faut y aller maintenant je veux plus voir ça, je pourrai plus le regarder dans les yeux après l’avoir vu comme ça maintenant, ça suffit. » Supplia-t-il. Mais le basané posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Attend je veux au moins voir qui est la blonde, histoire de savoir si je pourrai me moquer de lui pour ses choix ou pas » lança-t-il en ricanant doucement. Rave lui lança un regard outré. _Comme si c’était pas déjà assez gênant comme ça !_

Alors qu’il allait se lever pour emporter Kary avec lui de gré ou de force, il vit ce dernier ouvrir grand les yeux et sa mâchoire tomber si bas qu’il se demanda si elle n’allait pas se décrocher. « Non… Ne me dit pas que… » chuchota-t-il.

Piqué de curiosité, Rave retourna son regard vers son professeur. Il constata avec effroi que les mains de ce dernier étaient descendues jusque dans le bas du dos de la blonde et s’étaient frayées un chemin sous le pantalon de cette dernière. Cependant ce qui attira son regard fut les sous-vêtements qui apparurent dans leur champ de vision une fois le pantalon hors du chemin.

C’était un caleçon à motifs brodés.

Mais pas n’importe quels motifs.

C’était un caleçon avec des motifs jaunes.

En forme de limace.

Avec des ailes.

Alors que l’ampleur de ce qu’ils venaient de voir commençait à se faire comprendre la blonde tourna la tête en gémissant. « Fenfen… Dépêche-toi.. ! »

Ce n’était pas une femme.

C’était Lunatic.

Le cerveau de Rave court-circuita sur le champ.

Ce fut Kary qui prit les choses en main. Après avoir poussé un bruit ressemblant à celui d’un cochon mort il agrippa Rave par la taille et le força à se lever brusquement. « Je pourrais jamais voir mon pauvre Lordfire de la même manière… ! » Se lamenta Kary avec la plus grosse expression de désespoir que son compagnon n’ait jamais vu sur son visage. Ils se précipitèrent ensuite vers la porte de l’autre côté du couloir.

« Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu- »

« Calme toi Rave il faut qu’on arrive à sortir sans être trop suspect » Lança Kary alors qu’ils pressèrent le pas pour enfin atteindre la sortie.

« ME CALMER ? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME » Chuchota-t-il agressivement. « Excuse-moi mais il va falloir que je m’arrache les yeux là c’est pas possible. »

« Vois le bon côté des choses, cette soirée ne peut pas être pire ! »

Alors même que Kary finissait sa phrase, ils arrivèrent dans le hall juste avant la sortie cependant, à leur grand désarroi, ils n’étaient pas seuls.

« Emmet ?! Il est là lui aussi ??» Demanda Rave au basané qui le regarda l’air incrédule. Leur professeur de sport avait le bras appuyé sur l’un des piliers qui longeaient les murs du hall, son autre main caressant gentiment le marbre. Il puait l’alcool jusqu’à l’endroit où les deux compagnons s’étaient arrêtés.

Kary pris le bras de Rave et l’entraîna vers la sortie. « On a pas le temps de savoir ce qu’il fait là, il faut qu’on se tire. »

Rave ne put qu’acquiescer rapidement de la tête. Le plus vite ils seraient rentrés, le mieux ce sera. Cependant quand ils passèrent devant Emmet pour pouvoir sortir, Rave pu entendre une partie de ce que leur professeur balbutiait dans sa fièvre alcoolisée.

« Est-ce que tu t’es fait mal ? Quand t’es tombée du ciel poupée ahah. Aller t’peux pas rester de marbre, sois pas si froide avec mo- »

Il parlait à la colonne.

Pire.

Il **_draguait_** la colonne.

Alors que l’air frais de l’extérieur toucha enfin son visage surchauffé, Rave eut envie de hurler.

\---------x----------

Le retour au dortoir fut encore plus catastrophique que l’aller.

L’adrénaline voulait qu’ils courent pour rentrer le plus vite possible cependant leur tenue ne leur laissait guère le choix. Ils pressèrent le pas du mieux qu’ils purent, en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l’attention sur eux. Essayant étant le mot clé dans la phrase.

Rave est sûr que parmi les passants qui les ont vu ce soir-là, certains allait sûrement le raconter comme anecdote à leurs proches la prochaine fois qu’ils les verraient.

_« Tu devineras jamais ce que j’ai vu hier soir. Deux cocottes qui ont dévalé l’allée principale comme si elles avaient une Liche au cul bwahaha »_

Rave serra les dents devant son scénario imaginaire. Jamais de sa vie n’avait-il autant souhaité que personne ne le reconnaisse. S’il y avait bien un point dans cette soirée chaotique pour lequel il éprouvait une once de reconnaissance malgré son appréhension passée c’était le fait qu’ils étaient déguisés.

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine jusqu’à enfin arriver à l’académie et après quelques frayeurs sur le chemin ils finirent par entrer en trombe dans leur chambre. L’Anukan se retourna ensuite pour fermer la porte à clé puis appuya son front sur la porte. Un silence de mort s’abattit sur les deux compagnons.

« O-On oublie tout et on en reparle plus jamais ? » Demanda Rave de la voix la voix la plus désespérée qui soit jamais sortie de sa bouche. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Kary et l’expression horrifiée qu’il arborait lui donna toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin.

« On oublie tout et on en reparle plus jamais. »

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est de la faute du serveur Discord. ~~Oui oui vous, je vous vois là bas au fond~~


End file.
